Sun Risa
by littleangelkat93
Summary: Lilly and James last year. they both make head boy and girl. weird things happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Sun Rise **

**I am friends with iluvreading. She knows I wrote this. Please don't accuse me of copy righting. I don't own Harry Potter. I own the people that are not in the books.**

**If I don't say if there pure, muggle, or half. They're pure. (If I give a description.)**

**Chapter 1.**

Lilly opened the door to a compartment. She was looking for her friends. Lilly was a seventh year student a Hogwarts. She was Head Girl this year. Her last year at Hogwarts.

Her friends were in side the compartment. The girl closet to the door was Hannah. She's the shortest girl in our year. Long strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was very smart girl. She was in Gryffindor. She hung out with Emily P. She is very shy and quite, but not as quite as Kathryn. She's a great friend. You can tell her everything.

Next to her was Isabelle. They call her Is for short. Isabelle is the third tallest of Lilly's friends. She has black-brown hair with light brown eyes. Is is from the Philippines. She never leaves Lilly and Em's side. She burly spoke to people before she became friends with Em. She is in Gryffindor.

Emily H. was next to the window. She is the tallest of the group. She is the fourth smartest person in their year. She is also the laziest person. She would rather be reading or sleeping. She never studies, but passes some how. She gets a lot of detentions for reading in class. She has light brown hair and light brown eyes. She is from America. She is muggle born. Like Lilly. Em talks all the time too. She has a Southern accent. Only Kathryn and Jasper can understand her. She's known them scene they were little. She's in Gryffindor too.

On the other side was Melissa. Melissa is the second shortest person. She has short brown hair and green eyes. She talks a lot. They call her Mel for short. Mel is a great friend always there for you. A lot for guys like her. Many have asked her out, but she only likes Jasper and James. She has some mean friends that hang with her, but she would rather be with Kathryn. Kathryn is Mel's best friend. She is in Ravenclaw. She is very bright. She plays goal of Ravenclaw.

Last was Kathryn. Kathryn is medium height. Short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has a purple streak in her hair. She is the smartest girl next to Lilly. Second in their year. She is from America. Same town as Em. Kathryn's friends call her Katie. Mal calls her Kat. She has a twin brother named Jasper. He looks the same except for the streak, and he's a boy. Their half blood. She plays quittage. She's Raven claws seeker. She loves a guy named Patrick. He's one of Ravenclaw's beaters. She's kinda weird, but nice and shy. She loves music and quittage. Her father was a muggle and he was Jewish. Her mother was a witch.

"Hi Lilly. How was your summer?" Hannah asked. She was in a happy mood today. She always is.

"Fine Hannah. I can't believe it's your last year." She sat next to Katie. She was busy day dreaming. "Guess what."

"You made head girl. Lilly, it's not a surprise." Is said.

"I bet Rumes got head boy." Em said. She is in love with him. He's nice and all.

"Plus it said it in the letter I got," Katie said. "I think Patrick got head boy."

"Hey Kat where's Jasper?" Mel asked.

"With his friends. Hey Lilly, I think Potter wanted to talk to you."

Just then the door slid opened. Three guys stud there. The boy in the middle had sandy brown hair. The boy on the right had black hair with gray eyes. The boy on the left had jet black hair that he was running his hand through. Emily was smiling at the sandy brown haired boy. Hannah was smiling at the black haired boy. The jet black boy was looking at Lilly. Lilly giving him the 'go away before I kill you' look. Mel was looking at the jet black haired boy. Is looking at everyone. Katie was not even paying attention to what was going on. She was looking out the window.

"I told you they were in here. Hello ladies. Mind if we joined you?" asked the sandy brown haired boy.

"Rumis, I don't think that's a …." Is was cut of by Hannah and Em.

"Yes." They both said. Is and Mel moved to the floor. James took Mel's spot. And Rumis took Is's spot. Surius sat next to Mel. Katie looked up, feeling the change of weight next to her. She had a mad look on her face.


	2. Note

Note From Author….

Dear my fans and readers,

Hey everyone who likes my stories. Sorry about not updating my stories. I was busy and had writers block. I am going to continue my stories. I am start with Spirit Whisperer or Born for This. Tell me which one please. The stile might change a little due to that my writing has improved.

Love with all my heart,

Littleagnelbess40, aka Ninjagirl40, Dark Purple Cherry Blossem, and darkcherry40

Ps. Please don't hate me. and there will be a poll to vote.


End file.
